


The Blanket Thief

by RainIsMyFavouriteColour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainIsMyFavouriteColour/pseuds/RainIsMyFavouriteColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="">the Haikyuu!! Valentine's Exchange 2016 on tumblr</a><a></a></p><p>Prompt: Person A has had enough of Person B stealing his blanket in the middle of the night.</p><p>'Well, how best to put it? Ittetsu, you’re an awful blanket dictator? Ittetsu, you command all the blankets for yourself, leaving me to grieve as I never see them again? Ittetsu, you’re a black hole for blankets?</p><p>Many a brave blanket has fallen and become a prisoner of war under the rule of Greatest Blanket Thief of All Time, Takeda Ittetsu.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissu/gifts).



> to be edited over the next few days because I suck and only become a perfectionist once something is posted

The first time it happened, Keishin let it slide. It wasn’t a big deal after all. But when it started happening more and more frequently, he resolved to talk to Ittetsu.

After all, blanket stealing was a serious offense than needed to be dealt with.

The first time he tried to confront Ittetsu, he failed miserably, as did the second, third and countless other attempts. But was it really Keishin’s fault, that Ittetsu always managed to distract him?

He was half convinced that Ittetsu did it on purpose, although Keishin did have to admit that he was much too soft on him. Logically, he should confront Ittetsu as soon as the crime of blanket-stealing had occurred, but he always forgave him as soon as he woke in the mornings, slow-blinking eyes that were still hazy from sleep and a little unfocused without glasses. And even if Keishin was still cross with him at that point, the following warm and soft smile wrapping around a “Good morning, Keishin” usually made him unravel completely. By the time lazy morning kisses came, he had completely forgotten what had irritated him in the first place, because then his head went much too fuzzy to be filled with anything beyond white static noise.

It took a while, until the nights became colder to be exact, until even angelic smiles and kisses couldn’t make Keishin’s annoyance disappear. He needed the sleep, dammit! Working on a farm and the supermarket beside coaching the volleyball team took its toll after all, especially during the colder months. And, even if he didn’t like to admit it, he wasn’t a young teen anymore who could pull off allnighters and just down a ton of caffeine without consequence, something he had learned from painful personal experience.

“Ittetsu, we need to talk.” Keishin finally began one morning, hair wild from another restless night (and not for the reasons he would prefer) of tossing, turning and fighting Ittetsu’s acquired habit of blanket stealing. Keishin shivered as he took a sip of his coffee. Ittetsu blinked at him from across the table, fresh-faced in contrast to Keishin. He laid his newspaper aside and Keishin tried not to focus on how much he liked the look of his shirt on Ittetsu…on how it was too big, exposing a pale, smooth shoulder…or how Ittetsu’s collar bones were on show, a line leading up to a fading hickey… _not now, brain. Focus_ , he told himself sternly. Ittetsu tilted his head in question, making the shirt slip down a little further. Keishin’s mouth went dry.

Good god, he might not be a teen anymore but his adorable boyfriend sure made him feel like it. He had _not_ missed this distinct lack of control over his emotions or bodily response.

“Yes?” Ittetsu’s voice prompted when Keishin didn’t speak. Keishin blinked.

“Uh…right, we need to talk.”

“Yes, so you’ve said.” Ittetsu sounded immeasurably patient. He stood, coming over, and laid a hand against Keishin’s forehead. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“No, no, I’m fine!” Keishin insisted, pushing it away. He shook his head to clear it. “No, there’s a problem with, um –“

Well, how best to put it? _Ittetsu, you’re an awful blanket dictator? Ittetsu, you command all the blankets for yourself, leaving me to grieve as I never see them again? Ittetsu, you’re a black hole for blankets?_

Many a brave blanket has fallen and become a prisoner of war under the rule of Greatest Blanket Thief of All Time, Takeda Ittetsu.

“Actually, you know what, there is no problem.” Keishin finally said, annoyed at himself but not enough to want to destroy the peaceful image of his cute boyfriend in his living room wearing his shirt. “None. At all.”

Ittetsu frowned at him.

“Are you sure - ?” he asked, stopped by a quick kiss on the lips as Keishin jumped up. He’d just managed to avoid a potentially awkward conversation, he sure as hell wasn’t going to challenge the fates by staying any longer. He had to get to work anyways, even if he still had more than a good half hour left before he really needed to leave.

“Yeah. Sorry, gotta run. Remember to lock the door when you leave.”, Keishin called over his shoulder, silently cursing himself. “See you at training!”

***

It was fucking cold.

Keishin managed to suppress a shiver but not the sneeze tickling his nose. It was loud and for a second, Ittetsu’s even breathing stuttered. Keishin stayed as still as he could, not even daring to blink – but then Ittetsu huffed and turned onto his side, facing Keishin. It was much too dark to see clearly but even so he could tell that Ittetsu’s eyes were shut. Ittetsu made a smacking sound with his lips and snuggled into the blanket Keishin really, really wanted.

“You,” he started, a low whisper still loud enough to clearly carry across the room, “are –“

“Mmh, Keissshin…? Who’re you talking to?”, Ittetsu interrupted him with a sleepy mumble. Keishin bit his tongue. This was the perfect opportunity to say it. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He couldn’t do it. Ittetsu sounded too cute and Keishin was _way too far gone for him_ , _fucking fantastic, he was a gigantic softie_. “Keishin?”

“N…no one. Don’t worry about it.”, Keishin managed to croak out, disgusted with himself. “Go back to sleep.”

“’mkay...” Ittetsu drifted off and Keishin stared at him until he’d clearly fallen asleep.

“Ittetsu?”, he tried nevertheless but got no reaction. Keishin sighed and tucked his arms under himself, trying to filch a tiny corner of blanket which barely covered him at all. Ittetsu wiggled closer until he was practically buried in Keishin chest, a source of soft warmth which soothed Keishin more than he would like because he couldn’t even be angry anymore. Keishin was stiff but only managed to hold it for a few short seconds before relaxing and winding his arms around Ittetsu. “You are…a menace…”

He fell asleep with a smile.

***

Keishin sneezed loudly, then coughed.

“Right, so like I said…”

He continued explaining strategy to the team, vision and head fuzzy, and naturally missing all the worried looks aimed at him. It was only after he referred to the net as a goal that Ittetsu took him aside.

“You don’t look so good. How about you wait out the rest of practice over there and then I bring you home so you can rest?” he suggested, guiding him to the bench. Keishin shook his head in protest, regretting it immediately as a low ache began to pound behind his forehead.

“I can’ jus’ go!” he said out loud, frowning at Ittetsu even as he was gently sat down. He sniffed. “The kids need me.”

Ittetsu held a hand to his forehead and Keishin closed his eyes in bliss. It was nice and cool, much better than feeling hot and sweaty in his tracksuit.

“No, the kids need you healthy and clearheaded.” Ittetsu corrected him, eyebrows furrowed. “You’ve got a fever.”

“No I don’!” Keishin glared up at Ittetsu, slightly cross-eyed. His frown intensified. “Ittetsu, do you have a twin?”

Ittetsu glanced around in alarm, then relaxed as no one had heard the exchange. It wouldn’t do if they were discovered now. He looked down at Keishin, clearly concerned.

“No, but you really need to get some rest. And some medicine.”

Keishin pouted, shivering. Now he was cold. Stupid tracksuit.

“Hmph. I bet I wouldn’t need it if _someone_ didn’t take all the blankets…” he mumbled, eyelids drooping. Ittetsu bent closer.

“Sorry, what?” he asked, worried as he tried to keep Keishin awake by lightly shaking his shoulder. Keishin’s eyes opened at once and he suddenly jumped up.

“N-nothing! I’ll get someone to drive me home! Good practice!”

Keishin was out the door before Ittetsu could do so much as raise a hand to stop him. He watched Keishin leave, frowning.

***

Alright, enough was enough. Keishin had been subjected to enough cold nights to last him a lifetime, he decided as he paced up and down his living room. He could barely take ten long steps until he had to turn around again, but it was enough to get rid of at least some of this nervous energy as he mentally prepared himself for when Ittetsu would come by.

His cold had passed fairly quickly, thank god, and so Keishin had been spending the last few days working up his courage to finally tell Ittetsu that he had A Problem (he also just wanted Ittetsu back since his boyfriend had taken the precaution of spending the last few nights at his own apartment rather than Keishin’s). But today was the first day Keishin had been deemed healthy enough to work again and as such wasn’t contagious anymore. So, he had promptly asked Ittetsu to come over after work, seeing as there was no practice today, so they could talk.

He hoped that hadn’t sounded as threatening when he had made the request.

The doorbell rang and Keishin nearly tripped over in his haste to answer the door. His smile was automatic as he took in Ittetsu, from his slipping glasses to his slightly damp outfit. Keishin’s smile turned into a frown as he pulled him inside.

“What happened to you? Did you forget your umbrella again?”

Ittetsu laughed sheepishly.

“I didn’t know it would rain today…mind if I get changed before we talk?” he asked, tensing up the slightest bit at the end. Keishin practically shoved him toward the bedroom.

“Of course! I’ll make some tea, would kinda suck if you got a cold just when I got over mine.”

Keishin was patiently waiting in the kitchen, two mugs of hot, tea ready, when Ittetsu entered while still towelling his hair dry. Keishin cleared his throat, pressing one mug into Ittetsu’s hands.

“Thanks.” Ittetsu smiled at him gratefully and Keishin could once again feel his insides turn to pudding. _No_ , he thought sternly, _not this time. You’re not a pudding, you’re_ a man, _so act like one_. “So…what’s going on?”

If Keishin wasn’t so preoccupied with scolding himself he would have noticed the nervous edge in Ittetsu’s voice, but as it was, he didn’t and all that came out of his mouth was, “I’m not a pudding!”

There was silence in the kitchen, Keishin slowly growing red as he realised what he had just said and Ittetsu blinking at him in confusion.

“Um…yes? I know?”, Ittetsu offered hesitantly. “Is…is that what you wanted to talk about?”

“No!” Keishin shook his head hard in mortification, “No, that’s not it.”

“Okay…,” Ittetsu squinted at him, “So now that we’ve established you’re not a pudding, but in fact, human, what’s going on?”

“Um.”

And there it was again, Keishin being tongue-tied at the mere thought of confronting his boyfriend. Why was he such a coward?

Ittetsu was wrong, Keishin wasn’t human, he was a quivering pair of bunny slippers running for cover at the first sign of trouble. Or maybe he really was a pudding. A pudding on legs with a talent for running.

“You see,” he started, hesitant as he focused on the mug in his hands, “there’s this thing you do when you sleep –“

“What?” Ittetsu frowned when Keishin didn’t continue right away. “What do you mean?”

“You – you’re a blanket hogger. A chronic one.” Keishin couldn’t even look at him; his ears and the back of his neck went red in embarrassment. “And I wouldn’t even be saying this, but –“

“Oh my god! Is that why you got sick?” Ittetsu’s eyes grew round, even more emphasised by equally round glasses, as he covered his mouth in shock and guilt. “I am so, so sorry! I didn’t know anything like that would happen –“

As Ittetsu continued babbling with increasing incoherence, Keishin’s mind managed to draw out a conclusion from all that. He blinked.

“Hold on – you did that _intentionally_?” he asked, flabbergasted, then with growing annoyance, “Are you being serious right now? I’ve been trying to talk to you about this for _months_ , even getting _sick_ , and all this time _you’ve been taking my blankets on purpose_?”

Ittetsu abruptly stopped, hanging his head in guilt. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt; Keishin absentmindedly noted it was another one of his. Ittetsu mumbled something into his collar so quietly Keishin didn’t catch it. He frowned.

“What?”

Ittetsu hunched his shoulders but then finally made eye contact. He was strangely pink.

“I said, I only steal your blankets because you leave in the morning or I do and I miss you.” He repeated clearly, his voice shaking a bit. “I - I wouldn't be doing that if –“

Ittetsu cut himself off, pink turning into red. Against his better judgment, Keishin wasn’t as annoyed anymore; now he was curious. And just a little bit touched and strangely gooey on the inside. Oh god, he was a pudding for sure.

“If what?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Ittetsu looked away again, fidgeting. For a moment it looked like he wouldn’t answer. But then he took a deep breath, raising his eyes to look at Keishin directly. He was still very red.

“I wouldn’t be doing that if we lived together.”

The kitchen was quiet in stunned silence. The seconds ticked by silently as Ittetsu became even redder and Keishin tried to take in what he had just said. Then –

“You want to move in together?” he asked, the implication of Ittetsu’s words sinking in. Ittetsu blinked, then gave a single, embarrassed nod.

“S-sorry, I don’t want to rush you! We don’t have to do this, or ever if you don’t want to –“ he quickly began to explain, hands gesturing wildly. Keishin could feel himself get a bit flustered as well at seeing his boyfriend so uncomfortable, his chest squeezing at detecting the edge of hurt beneath his explanation. Keishin held up a hand and Ittetsu fell silent.

“Just to clarify, I get my blanket back if we move in together?”

Ittetsu stared at him in disbelief.

“Is that all you got out of this?” he asked after drawing the silence out a little more. Keishin went red.

“I like my sleep, alright? And my blankets.” He grumbled, looking away from the amused expression on Ittetsu’s face. Keishin tried not to react but failed when Ittetsu came close to wind his arms around his waist and fit his face into the curve of his neck; he could feel himself melt and relax into the embrace from this funny, cute, and frankly silly, man. He cleared his throat, “So, what, we gotta start looking for places now, huh? But um, just so we’re both on the same page – no more blanket stealing, alright? It gets really fucking cold at night.”

Ittetsu nuzzled into Keishin’s neck, reanimating his blush, and laughed lightly. It sounded like tinkling bells.

“Yeah. No more blanket stealing I promise.” Ittetsu looked up then, a soft smile on his face and Keishin could feel his insides responding to it by going warm. He smiled back. “I love you.”

Yep, his insides were definitely not those of a human anymore; he doubted organs were supposed to feel this soft and liquid-y. Keishin ducked down for a kiss, lips warm and soft.

“Love you too.”


End file.
